


Of Fangirls and Cosplay

by Wishme



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Convention, confused cas, cosplaying, suggested relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishme/pseuds/Wishme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just minding their own business, but a con is in town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fangirls and Cosplay

“Oh. Em.  _GEE!_ ”  
  
The screech comes from the end of the aisle where the Winchesters and Cas are debating the merits of  Raisin Oat Bran v. Cinnamon Toast Crunch. The endless Winchester brother battle of fiber versus Flavor.  
  
They look up to see a young woman advancing toward them with determined speed. “Dean, Sam, Castiel,” she points at each of them in turn. She rocks back on her heels, triumphant.

“I’m sorry, do we know you?” Sam asks  
  
“Oh, you even SOUND like they describe in the books! You are  _good_. Are you here for the con? Oooh! Are you running a campaign? Ooh are you on Lucifer? Or the Leviathans? I hope it’s not the trials—those were a bit overdone don’t you think?”  
  
She stops and takes a look at them again: Dean stiff as a board and glowering, Sam resigned, Castiel utterly confused.  
  
“I have to say, your outfits are pretty good but you got a little enthusiastic with the wear and tear didn’t you?” She gestures to the ragged edges of Cas’s trench, “That looks like it’s about to fall apart. And that’s a key piece of your look, man! Can’t just ruin it like that.”  
  
Cas bristles, full of dimmed angelic fury, but she pushes on “But the other two, you’ll do. I mean, you might not be perfect, but who can be as cut and handsome as the real thing? But you should work on that belly if you want to be really convincing,” she points at Dean, who’d laid an arm on Cas to settle him down but now has to be held back in turn.  
  
She twirls around, “What do you think? Pretty good right?”

They stare at her blankly.

“I’m Charlie,  _god_. You’re hopeless. Well, gotta jet. There’s a Purgatory panel and I think they’re going to talk about  _Destiny_. It’s going to be  _perf_! Have fun boys.” She winks and flounces off.

 

Dean rubs his hands across his face, groaning. Cas looks at the brothers and asks “What does any of this have to do with destiny?”

 

Dean shoots straight up and walks off towards the beer aisle, incapable of speech. Sam sighs and slings his arm around Cas’s shoulder, “Let me tell you about shipping….”


End file.
